


Fight or Flight

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, Kissing, Kozume Kenma Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mutual Pining, Pining Kozume Kenma, Requited Love, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Third Year Kozume Kenma, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I... I think I like you, Shouyou..."Kenma muttered, hands clenched as he looked down.Warm arms and the scent of lavender wrapped around him in a matter of seconds."That's alright. Because... I..."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 158





	Fight or Flight

Kenma's room was a mess. Clothes were on the floor, the blankets to his bed were all dirty and torn up, bowls of noodles sat on his desk, papers of his homework were scattered on the ground and the room overall smelt bad. As anyone would expect, the soon-to-be adult would be rather clean, but right now, he was confused.

A crush.  
He liked someone.

That someone being Hinata Shouyou. Thing is, this was his first time experiencing such feelings. The feeling of being in love and so head-over-heels that even in your darkest of days, that _one_ person would make it better with the sound of their voice. Both had known each other for two years, and, next year, he'd be leaving Nekoma and going off to college. He would no longer be going against Karasuno. Nope. Not anymore... But, at the very least, he'd go to their matches. For one thing, the only reason he had stayed in volleyball for his last year in High School was _purely_ because of Shouyou.

But it was so dang confusing. Every time the second-year would be mentioned, his heart would skip a beat and when seeing him, a mad blush would scatter over his cheeks. He had gotten taller, too, so it just added that whenever he saw the teen, he'd have to look down. Not _by a lot ,_ but certainly by a few centimeters. It just added to the warm feelings of butterflies.

_***ding!*** _

The sound of a notification going off forced Kenma to get up and crawl towards his bed. Eyes widened at the text message.

_'Heya! It's going to rain soon and I'm second away from your place. Mind if I come over?'_

_'Its alright. Knock on the door once you arrive._ Kenma replied, throwing his phone to the ground in a matter of seconds before staggering to his feet. In a flash, he threw away the cups that had contained meals on the trash and organized the papers that sat on the ground. Opening the doors, the smell of cloudy and humid weather entered the room and the smell of clogged up food left it. The room looked clean for once in a long time...

As soon as the sheets to his bed were even and organized, the sound of his mother's voice calling out to him with _'Kenma, your friend is at the door!'_ made him run downstairs. It had already begun to rain, so making the boy stand outside for a long period of time was not at all what he'd want.

Opening the door, he was met with the sight of a damp, orange bed of hair and Hinata. His shirt was slightly stuck to his body because of the rain which most certainly didn't help with his staring problem. "Come in. I'll get you a pair of clothes." Kenma stepped himself back, allowing the ray of sunshine to enter the house. "Thank you for having me!" He'd exclaim while bowing, taking off his shoes, and letting them sit at the entrance. "Oh, it's no problem, darling! You can come uninvited anytime." The woman replied; her physique as similar to her son. Her hair was also short and slick, but completely black. Her eyes were also like a cat's- but brown.

Hinata smiled and turned around to face Kenma, having to tilt his face upwards _just a bit_ to face him eye-to-eye.

"L-Let's go." Kenma muttered, a faint pink over his cheeks. The other only nodded and trotted behind, making kissy noises to the gray cat who followed behind them. Upon entering the boy's room, the door was shut to a close slowly. Kenma let out a sigh and sat at the edge of his bed, hands holding each other in comfort.

It didn't take long for Hinata to catch on. His posture was unusually low, his eyes were droopy and tired, the computer turned off, and room dark. He'd walk over and sit beside Kenma, tilting his head like a dog and bending it down to catch the cat eyes which just stared at the floor anxiously. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Hinata cheered, smiling and wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. Well, could you really say _"friend"?_ Unbeknownst to each other, both liked each other. It had been a year of mutual pining with both too afraid to say anything.

Kenma only stayed quiet, his hair serving him justing at hiding most of his face. Still, he could feel the softening glare staring at him and waiting for an answer. He couldn't keep quiet for this long. It was hurting. It was becoming a burden to having to carry these feelings around him everywhere he went. With a sigh and a tear rolling down his face, he finally looked up. Not _directly_ at the boy, but, at least, up.

"I..." He began, voice as timid and low as how it was the first time the two had met. "...I think I like you, Shouyou.." Kenma muttered, but it was high enough for the other to hear. There was silence in the room. Cold, dead silence before two arms took him by surprise and wrapped around him. Like a gun- the smell of lavender crashed inside his nose to once again remind him one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with the second-year currently wrapping himself around his body. And like a blanket- warm and gentle hands caressed his back, finally making him relax.

"That's alright, Kenma." Hinata mumbled, still drawing circles on the boy's back with his hands. "Because I like you, too. I don't _think_ , I know." He continued, letting his arms fall to his sides and he backed up and fully sat on the mattress. With a swift motion, he captured Kenma's hands and took them into his own, grasping them and squeezing them gently.

Kenma whipped his head around quickly, his pudding-headed bed of hair following the fast movement. Since last year, it had grown quite a lot. He could put it up in a small bun, but never usually did due to the fact that a wide field of vision just increased his anxiety.

"Wait, what?" He'd whisper, mind trying to comprehend what had just left his friend's mouth.

"Are you going to make me repeat myself...?" Hinata stifled a laugh, looking down at their hands with a cloud of red dust scattered over his cheeks and ears; embarrassed. 

There was a long pause between the two before Kenma leaned down and captured the ginger's lips on his own. He knew how kissing worked. After all, he had looked up how to kiss on fucking wikihow, so yeah, he had a mild _idea_ on what to do. Apart from that, Kuroo had taught him how to do so. Not like his friend was a sex god nor anything. It always seemed funny to him how every single girl depicted his dear, childhood friend as a sex god and as someone who knew how to kiss ever-so professionally, but truthfully- Kuroo was far from anything like that. He was a nerd; someone who got straight A's and worked hard for his volleyball career. Nevertheless, the tips and tricks he had been given seemed to be working.

Unlatching one hand from the hold, he let it rest on Hinata's cheeks and leaned in closer, savoring the taste of chocolate ice cream that lingered inside the man's mouth with a smile. It was soft- a quick kiss but just enough to make both of their stomachs fill up with warm butterflies that would dance around. 

After a few seconds, Hinata let himself dwell at the moment, eyes closing at the sensation. This had been his first kiss, and, if he were honest, he was wondering if this was Kenma's as well. Thinking back, he could remember talking to Suga about this. Talking to him about how _madly_ in love he was with the boy who was currently kissing him and how much it made his head hurt. He'd rather die than confess his feelings and would much rather have this boulder on his back for the rest of his life. It even pained him to think about Kenma being with someone else. Suga would only laugh, telling him how he had been the same with Daichi and edging him on to, at the very least, make a small move like holding his hand or caressing his hair. But, that was no longer needed. He had made the move to hold his hands and Kenma had made the other to move in and kiss him. So for now, he'd melt and let both hands fall to his sides at the tenderness.

"Does this mean we're... dating now?" Hinata asked once both pulled away, faces flushed and pupils dilated. Kenma would only hum before letting himself fall on top of him, resting his face sideways to hear the sound of Hinata's rapid heartbeat. 

"I would like that." Was all the third-year responded, smiling at the warmth as two hands began to caress and braid his hair. 

_Yeah, this didn't go as bad as he had thought._


End file.
